My Summer Rain
by MissB8604
Summary: AngelCollins...The rain calls Angel to be free. A songfic.


**Author's Notes: Hope you all like this one; this is one of my favorite songs. "Summer Rain" by Carl Thomas. You really should download it if you have Itunes or something like that. There is a lot of percussion so it fits Angel perfectly. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only the story).**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

_Storming outside, rain  
She keeps me home  
Quiet conversation makes me warm_

It's been about two months since it last rained and Tom Collins comes in from work soaked to the bone. Since the rain was becoming a bit of a distraction, he figured he'd let his last class out early so they could go play in the rain. His student eyed him, but then again Professor Collins wasn't a normal one. It was raining. Finally, it was raining. He was sure that the sky was pouring out everything it could. Quickly the professor grabbed Angel's drumsticks and ran out the door. There wasn't a soul in the park where he and Angel used to play; a smile came across Collins' face as he thought about her. So beautiful in the rain, he swore she brought in the rain when she danced.

_Summer rain  
Whispers me to sleep  
And wakes me up again  
Sometimes I swear I hear her call my name  
To wash away the pain  
My summer rain_

Mark used to hate it when Angel and Collins would go and run in the rain. He was always afraid for their health. Collins was skeptical about the whole rain thing, but Angel always took away his doubts and fears. She was just perfect. A true soul among the soulless. She would move her body as if there wasn't a care in the world as the rain danced off her platform heels. He'd giggle nervously as he watched her; she'd always give him chills. "Tom! Come dance with me!"

_In the middle of the night when I'm alone  
I feel her kisses on me even when she's gone  
Can't wait 'till she gets home_

One day, at the beginning of their love, Angel was out all day and into the late afternoon. Collins had gotten home early that Saturday, worried. He didn't call anyone, he wasn't angry; he just waited for her watching the rain drops fall down the window. When she arrived completely drenched, the hair from her wig sticking to her perfectly sculpted face, he'd take her in his arms. As he held her, he'd peel the clothes off of her carrying her into the bedroom. "Sorry I'm late lover. It's raining!" "Nevermind being late baby, just kiss me."

_I don't mind if it rains forever  
Let it rain, rain, let it rain  
I said I don't mind if it rains forever  
Let it rain, rain, let it rain_

"Why do you love the rain so much?" He asked her as he tried to catch his breath from the intensity of their lovemaking.

She looked up to the ceiling. "When it rains…I'm free."

_So go ahead and make it rain  
You bring the sunshine back again  
So go ahead and make it rain  
Your tender touches wash away my rain_

She rolled over pushing her head into his neck, cuddling up next to him as he cocooned her with his arms. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes, dreaming of a day when he'd never be away from his Angel and would always be able to see her in the best of days, when it rained.

_Summer rain  
Whispers me to sleep  
And wakes me up again  
Sometimes I swear I hear her call my name  
To wash away the pain  
My summer rain_

"It's who I am Tom." Angel said as she angrily paced the apartment. "You know I love the rain. I need to be out there!"

The professor walked up to the drag queen her face pale with pain and illness, holding her by her shoulders to steady her. "Angel, you are sick-"

"I'm not sick!" Sobbing and slowly dropping to the floor, she held her face in her hands, her tears becoming like the rain she loved to dance in.

_So go ahead and make it rain  
You bring the sunshine back again  
So go ahead and make it rain  
Your tender touches wash away my rain_

Holding her drumsticks into the air like an American Indian from days long ago, he pounded her drumsticks onto a nearby bench trying his best to copy her beats. As he did, he cried out her name as his tears mixed with the tears he swore was coming straight from her. Lost in a trance, he could feel her, dancing and laughing holding her arms out. She was free. His Angel. His Summer Rain.

_Summer rain  
Whispers me to sleep  
And wakes me up again  
Sometimes I swear I hear her call my name  
To wash away the pain  
My summer rain_


End file.
